


sleepy emp'ror (Abridged)

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: What it says on the tin. The sleepies come for everyone, and Dorothea doesn't let Edelgard forget it.





	sleepy emp'ror (Abridged)

_“Emperor Edelgard!_ You’ve been here since _ sun_rise!”

“I am fine, Dorothea,” Edie sighed, lighting another candle. “I will retire… in time.”

“Oh yeah? I’ve something for you.” From behind, Dorothea brought out a curious magpie full front and center. She carefully eased them onto Edie’s desk with a grin. “Here’s a cute little dog.” 

“Ah, a puppy?” 

Edie petted the ball of fluff for a minute before her words sank in. Her flush reached her ears. _ “Look—” _

“Everyone needs their slumber, Edie.”

A slight pout tugged at Edie’s lips. “All right. I’ll come. And the magpie?”

“**Oh** we’re friends.”

//


End file.
